


Passing Attraction

by WaywardDork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Dean is In Over His Head, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDork/pseuds/WaywardDork
Summary: Dean is pretty sure his feelings for his best friend are platonic, or he was pretty sure, until Castiel literally scooped him up in his arms, bridal style.





	Passing Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work, so constructive critism is kinda useless. And I am aware that I may have potrayed some thing inaccurately, like I said, it's old. Anyway this is cringy and short but I hope you are able to bare it.  
> Also Dean and Castiel are 14 in this.

Winchester!' The coach shouted, while making his way towards Dean, who was lying on the field in a bout of misery and pain, and trying to look like anything but.

The football practice had been going great, Jo was more energetic than usual to the fact that she had punched Crowley in the face and somehow avoided detention, Benny was present after a week in Florida, Coach Michael seemed happier than usual(Dean suspected it had something do with how the science Professor, Lucifer was passing him knowing smirks from whenever he came by) and most of all, Cas was there to watch the practice.

His strict and uptight family usually didn't let him stay for the football practice and Dean was forced to eat his disappointment every time he asked Cas to come and Cas gave him that apologetic look. But today, his parents were gone off to some trip to some fancy ass place Dean hadn't bothered to remember the name of, his mind had been stuck on the fact that Cas would be there to watch the practice, and he would maybe, probably cheer Dean, Dean had done his best to shook himself out of these thoughts, but the giddiness couldn't be shaken off.

Coach Michael came running to his side, Dean glanced around to see that all his teammates were hovering over him like concerned mother hens they were, Coach came in last, his handsome face, scrunched up in worry.

Dean mentally scolded himself, it wasn't like him to freaking trip and fall on his ass. He had been utterly focused on the ball, his attention unwavering, then he just randomly risked himself a glance at the direction of the stands to where Cas was. Then he had seen Cas's expression, he was wearing a Hufflepuff muffrel which had been a gift from Charlie, his face and nose were flushed from the cold and he probably had a running nose, despite that, his grin was blinding. See, Cas didn't usually grin, he had this small smile reserved for Dean and he rarely even did that. But today he was grinning, teeth and all, Dean realized with a weird jolt that Cas was grinning at him, that he was pleased to see how well Dean was doing and that he was in the stands to cheer Dean, to see him play, and other than that he looked so weirdly cute in that adorable scarf-

Dean felt the slip of his foot in slow motion, the panic that surged through him even before he realized what was happening, in trying to regain the balance he somehow made the fall worse, then he was at the ground, a blinding pain in his feet, that's right fellas both feet, since he landed in the most hideous pose imaginable. His brain registered that he got distracted by Castiel's smile and that was kind of chick flic, but Dean didn't ponder it much.

Cas was his best friend, an amazing best friend who was weird in the best possible way. It was his first time on Dean's practice, so it was natural that Dean was feeling kind of weirdly happy that Cas had came to stands just to watch him practice, and that he liked what he saw.

'You okay?' Coach asked, checking for injuries without further ado. Meanwhile the whole team exploded at once.

'Dean, are you hurt?' 'Do need to be carried to the hospital?'

'Did you break your leg?'

'How long are you gonna be in ICU?

' 'You dying?

' 'Can I have your wrist band?

' 'What should play at the funeral?'

Coach didn't bother telling them to quite down, since that would be useless, instead he payed all his attention to Dean, his brow scrunched up in concentration he examined Dean's body. Dean was feeling rather uncomfortable(understatement of the century). He felt his body grow warm at all the attention, and his stupid thoughts weren't helping.

Godammit! he friggin' tripped, he was the fucking Captain. A lot of things were acceptable in Dean Winchester's book, but being mesmerized by his best friend's face, tripping on his own feet and falling on his ass wasn't one of those. He tried his best to calm the fuck down, but he was quite unsuccessful of that.

Coach stood up 'Well it seems like-'

'DEAN!'

Someone made their way to Dean's soon to be grave. Castiel's cheeks were even redder than before now because of running, his eyes panic stricken. He was wearing a navy blue sweater over a white button up and khaki pants, his crazy hair as usual stuck up in several directions as he'd just had a quickie, the hufflepuff scarf oddly completed the whole look. He pushed everyone out of the way and practically took Dean into his lap.

'Dean are you alright? are you hurt? do you need to go home? should I-'

'Mr Novak, are you not aware that it is not acceptable for students to be-'

'Its okay Coach' Dean said, speaking for the first time. 'He's my friend' Castiel gave him the barest hint of a smile, but Dean returned it nevertheless. Dean felt his skin crawl as Castiel ran his surprisingly warm hands all over Dean, much like Michael, to check for injuries, his brow furrowed. A part of Dean wanted to scoot closer to Cas and cling to his warm body, another part of him was burning with embarrassment and something else he didn't want to ponder. Coach rubbed his forehead.

'Well, both of your ankles seem to be sprained thought I have no idea how you managed to achieve that, you'll need to pay the nurse a visit

' 'Tessa left early' Jo said, a bit too quickly, her eyes held a weird gleam. Dean really didn't like it

 

'Well then you can call home' Coach said. 'I have a car present, I'll take him home' Castiel said, meeting Coach's eye, completely serious. The whole team was quite for some time before someone said.

'Shouldn't you buy him a drink first?' Coach glared at Benny before saying.

'Alright, but seeing as Winchester can't get up, y'll have to carry him' Surprisingly enough, the whole team didn't jump at the idea of hauling Dean's ass Dead man style outta the field, in fact no one spoke up. It was then Dean noticed everyone sporting the same gleam in their eyes as Jo.

'I'll do it' Castiel said after a long silence, his cheeks were a bit flushed. Dean choked on air ' _What?_

Castiel frowned in confusion. ' I said I can manage to get you to my car and then Balthazar can drive us to you house' Castiel explained simply, but Dean didn't miss the slight nervousness in his voice, Dean straitened up a bit, scooting away from Cas and instantly missing the warmth.

'Yeahbut...you can't-you can't carry me' Dean sputtered, his face felt warm and there was something like excitment churning in his gut.

Castiel appeared hurt. 'You underestimate my physical strenghth Dean' 

Dean's first thought was _I seriously don't_ . But he stopped himself from voicing it. Cas was strong okay? He was a few inches shorter than Dean but lean and tall, Dean had seen him in a tight T shirt, Hell the image was seared into the back of his brain for some reason and he could tell that Cas was physically fit. Then why was he refusing to let him carry him? That was a good question Dean turned to the team.

'You lazy asses aren't gonna help?!' All of them mumbled lame excuses going from 'we still gotta practice' to 'My guinea pig died'. Dean stared bewildered at all of them, what the hell was going on here?

'Thats not-' 'Dean' Coach said exasparated. 'We have to continue the practice'

Dean tried to come up with something but before he but before he could open his mouth he was swooped off the ground in one graceful step. The first thing he registered was the feeling of being weightless, the second thing he registered was the feeling of Cas's strong, warm arms, the third thing he registered was the urge to lean closer and bury his face in Cas's neck, the fourth thing he registered was mentally slapping himself.

'What-what are you doing!?'

'Carrying you to the car, Dean' Castiel said calmly, as if this was completely normal his tone bore the slightest hint of irritation.

Meanwhile, Dean's insides were having breakdown. Cas had literally scooped him up, bridal style, one of his arms around Dean's shoulders and other on his thighs, and acted as though this was the most usual thing in existence, while Dean wanted to die from embarrassment.

Don't get him wrong, him and Castiel were friggin' best friends, Dean wasn't sure how exactly had that happened. One day he had noticed the new kid with really blue eyes and then he's talking to him, although Castiel didn't get most of his jokes and references and Dean probably should've been at least a bit annoyed, he was surprised to find out that he totally wasn't. In fact he really liked explaining all that to Cas, and feeling weirdly happy when Cas liked Dean's favorite movies and video games.

Castiel was something totally different, he liked watching bees and he loved it when Dean helped him in the garden(which Dean did as often he could), he loved reading and that's what he did most of the time, but Dean didn't mind, as long as Castiel would read whatever he was reading to him, and also Castiel could cook. Seriously he was amazing in the kitchen, and his pie was stuff of dreams. Their conversations usually consisted of literally anything and everything, Cas didn't hide anything from Dean, Dean didn't feel the need to hide anything from Cas either.

Castiel was awesome, he was shy and awkward but if he was comfortable with you he didn't have any problem carrying out a conversation, he talked about the stuff he read, his opinions on pollution and politics and space and galaxies, oceans and land, literally anything, the guy knew so much that Dean sometimes felt incredibly dumb in his company,, but whenever he didn't understand something, Cas automatically sensed it or something and started explaining from the beginning, Dean never though he's be interested in knowing incredible details of reproduction in insects but he was, then again he never thought he'd like to stay past bed time and watch weird cat videos with his best friend under the sheets while giggling like a 12 year old girl.

And then Cas was sitting on their table on regular basis, everybody loved him, Charlie in particular was fascinated with his vast knowledge and Castiel was eager to share. He became a part of their weird group easily, but he was the closest to Dean, and Dean was intent on keeping it that way.

Right, so where were we? Dean and Cas were best friends, but that didn't make Castiel lifting him up bridal style any less embarrassing.

The rest of the team seemed over the moon, Jo and Benny were grinning ear to ear, Crowley and Gadreel seemed to be sporting the same shit eating grins, Samandrial and Adam were practically giggling. Dean still didn't understand what the fuck was going on.

Castiel shifted from foot to foot before saying, 'I guess, I shall see you later' before taking off.

'You could've just supported me!' Dean said, embarrassed, and feeling slightly weird as Cas easily carried him off the field without even panting much.

'Don't be ridiculous Dean, you and I both know that you are way too injured for that' Castiel said rolling his eyes.

Dean adjusted himself, not sure where to put his hands, in the end he settled for putting an arm around Castiel's waist to support him, no other reason. He wasn't feeling as uncomfortable as he would've liked, in fact he quite liked the comfortable and somewhat protective feel of Cas's arms, which he knew he should not like but oh well. But what was not cool on the other hand, was the soft but firm press of Castiel's hands on his thigh(which was not okay enough) but what was more was how Dean was taking it, he felt like he would literally melt there on the spot. The feeling made him highper aware and he felt like he was on fire, every nerve in his body tingling with electricity. And Dean really liked it, more that he was comfortable with, what was more was that Dean recognized the feeling, it was same feeling he had got when he'd had had his first kiss with Cassie Robinson at the school playground, accept this time it was all ten times stronger.

But the again, maybe it was the friggin' bone melting pain he felt in both of his feet, it was blinding but at the same time it was as if his feet had fallen asleep but when he moves them even an inch, it screamed.

'How did you managed to sprain both of your ankles anyway?' Castiel wondered, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Dean couldn't help it, he smiled. 'Yeah...about that, I am really not sure how that happened' _Probably because I was too busy ogling at you to notice the-_ Dean mentally slapped himself, okay weird. This whole thing with Cas was weird, Dean realized, he was acting a bit...unusual, a logical part of Dean's rain thought that he should probably give the matter some thought, but the Dean part of his brain went _Nah, he's my best friend, what is there to think about?_

Damn, he just wished Castiel would hurry so they could get the fuck out of here before anybody saw them, he doubted that though, but still, the weird jumpy thing in his stomach wasn't helping him feel any better and the sooner it was gone the better.

'That was quite a stupid stunt though' Cas said fighting off an airy laugh, Dean really wished he wouldn't, Castiel rarely laughed and that laugh made Dean's day, it was small and breathy but had a rich deepness to it. Add to the weirdness.

'Shut up' Dean said half heartedly. 'Shouldn't we call my Mom or something?'

'I am quite certain that Coach with see to that Dean, or I would but in case you haven't noticed my hands are quite full'

Castiel almost smirked. Dean blushed slightly.

'You offered' he grumbled.

'Yes I did' Castiel said pleasantly. 'And I am not regretting it' he admitted, his cheeks were slightly pink.

'You-you wanted to carry me all the way to the car?' Dean almost choked on those words. And it was also really confusingly hard to the warm feeling that was spreading through him, did Cas really want to carry him all the way to the car? the thought made something in his lower stomach flutter, in a really good way, Dean thought he might just melt if Cas said yes.

'I think it would be nice of me to help out a friend' Castiel said casually.

Right, of course Cas was his fucking friend dammit, what the hell was wrong with him?! They stated silent for the time being, the silence forced Dean to think about how good Cas smelt, like lime and something clean, it was a smell Dean had come to associate with Cas.

Only this time, it was mixed with the soft press of Cas, he was basically enveloped in Cas, and it and it was scary. It made his heart jump wildly in his chest and he was sure Cas could hear it too, his face felt really hot, he felt the urge to pull away and to push further in at the same time.

Cas's navy blue sweater was blissfully soft against his hand, _I bet his skin is softer_ Dean thought idly, and yeah it was soft, and really smooth but obviously had strong muscles underneath, soft and beautiful, Dean kinda wanted to touch it all time, to his own skin and to his lips- Wait what? No, Cas was his friend, where were these thoughts coming from?

 _Whatever_ , Dean thought, he was dizzy with pain, his brain wasn't working properly. These thoughts were stupid, he was sure they would be shushed when he was well.

Dean was about to open his mouth for some dumb joke, but before he could Cas's foot caught up with a stone or something and he stumbled and for a horrifying moment, Dean felt sure that both of them were going to hit the ground hard and die a painful death, he felt his heart beat turn faster(than before) and prepared himself for the fall, but the Castiel caught himself and Dean found himself pressed harder than before into Castiel's firm chest.

'I've got you' Cas whispered, Dean shivered unintentionally, they were unreasonably close, his eyes met Cas's blues, Dean still couldn't decide what colour were they, well whatever the color was, it was quite beautiful, Dean decided idly in that split second that it was his new favorite colour, he wanted to lean closer and have a better look at the mes- what the hell was he doing?! He had started to lean closer without realizing it and he couldn't look away, in the moment of panic Dean realized that I had to distract himself somehow, he forcefully pulled his eyes away from Cas's eyes and they landed on their next worst possible destination, on his lips.

_Fuck_

Dean made a mental note to scowl himself later because he couldnt do it right now cause Goddamm those lips. They were pink, not girlishly so, just enough to make them look....nice, they looked plush and full and a little chapped- Dean swallowed, totally unable to rationalize the incredible urge to pull Castiel closer and smash their lips together in a- Oh Dean blanched. A mantra of nononononoshitshitfuckOhMyGodFuckKillmeN _ow_ went through his head, _Calm your tits Winchester, you can handle this_.

'Dean? are you okay?' Castiel leaned down to his eye level and Dean was momentarily mesmerized by his beautiful eyes again, how had he not seen it before? He had a fucking crush on his fucking Best friend, the fuck.

'Dean?' Cas said again.

'Yeah, I am-I am fine' Dean stuttered.

All those urges and stolen glances, they made so much sense now! how he loved it when Cas was in close proximity with him, how he had the image of Cas in a tight T shirt seared into his brain and how he loved Cas's laugh- _It's probably just passing attraction, Dean told himself,_ he was overreacting. It was normal, he reasoned, he could get over it, just a harmless crush, he couldn't risk his friendship because of it. Yeah, that was that, Dean thought determindedly.

'Balthazar!' Castiel called, Dean had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed that they had gotten there.

'C'mon in' Balthazar's heavily accented voice boomed from inside the BMW.

Castiel somehow managed to open the door of the car and said to Balthazar.

'We are going to Dean's house' Cas leaned in and laid Dean down very carefully.

Dean instantly missed the feel of Cas against him and almost whined at the loss. Cas got in from the other door.

'Forsomeone who looks quite heavy, your a tad bit light' Cas smiled at him.

Dean huffed, not sure whether it was a compliment, he was feeling quite annoyed and flustered, damn how had he not noticed it before? whatever it was just passing attraction, he would get over it just like he had gotten over his minor crush on Jo.

'You didn't even other inviting me to the wedding, Cassie, some friend you turned out to be' Balthazar's heavily accented voice broke through Dean's thoughts.

Dean very much did not flush at what Balthazar was implying.

Castiel rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, which made Dean's brain shoot up answers to what that was so? Dean unconsciously began rubbing his hand against his thigh as he listened to Balthazar telling them some story about his drunken adventures, he suddenly winced. He examined his hand and realized that the gash at his knuckle was a tad bit deeper than he had realized. Castiel was instantly alert.

'Are you okay?' his concern made Dean feel warm and fuzzy in the head.

'Yeah, I'm-I'm fine' Dean said. 'Let me see' Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to inspect the wound. Dean noticed how his brow scrunched up when he was concentrating and how he worked his lower lip between his lip, these were things Dean had payed attention to before, of course(and never considered them non-platonic) but he didn't think he will ever get bored of doing it.

Cas was just too adorable.

'Balthazar, hand me the first aid kit' Castiel said without taking his eyes off the wound. Balthazar opened the hatch and pulled out the kit, tossing it back, Castiel caught it on instinct, Dean thought that was a bit hot, cause he was a worthless human being.

'It's gonna be okay, Dean' Castiel whispered soothingly, and Dean really wished he wouldn't, he just wasn't ready for this sort of thing, considering their proximity and the fact that Dean could _feel Cas's breath on his face_ , he wasn't sure when they had come this close but he couldn't find it in himself to complain.

Cas took some gauze and carefully cleaned the wound with a wet cloth,Dean didn't know how he managed to get water because he was too busy ogling at his best friend like a love sick 12 year old girl, Dean grimaced, when a rough patch of the cloth connected with the wound.

'Its alright, Dean' Castiel mumbled, meeting Dean's eyes and Dean was once again overwhelmed by all the blue, the late after noon light coming in through the window cast a golden glow over Castiel's face, making his eyes look twice as beautiful. Dean swallowed, he didn't know when this monstrosity of a crush had developed, but he really wished it would go away, Cas was an amazing friend, and he didn't want to loose him because he couldn't keep his emotions under check, Castiel only liked him as a friend.

 _just a friend_ Dean felt a knot twist in his stomach at the words, but they were true, for all his kindness and and disregard for personal space, Castiel acted this was with everyone, Dean had to eccept that and get over is stupid feelings.

He was so caught up in his thoughts and Cas's facial features, he didn't notice that Cas was done wrapping up the wound.

'There you go' He smiled sweetly at Dean and Dean's heart did jumping jack in his chest. Dean returned his smile.

'Thanks Cas', he rubbed slightly at the wound, wincing when it still hurt a bit.

'You want me to kiss it better?' Cas said in a completely serious tone.

'What?!' Dean almost choked on air because what.the.hell, he had to bite down his smile because it was so like Cas, he chose to ignore the flutter in his lower stomach at the thought. Castiel bit his lip and cast his gaze downwards.

'I am sorry' I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable' he looked like a kicked puppy and suddenly Dean felt horrible.

'No-it's-it's okay, I mean...if you want to you...yeah, okay' Dean stuttered, unable to control his beating heart.

Cas smiled and blushed slightly, he took Dean's hand in both of his. Dean's breath caught, transfixed at the fond look in Castiel's eyes. _Just passing attraction_ Castiel pressed Dean's hand to his lips and closed his eyes, his soft smile still visible, his touch was firm but gently and damn if Dean's didn't wish that the piece of cloth separating his skin from the gentle press of Cas's lips didn't exist, in fact he wished that it had been his mouth instead of his stupid bandaged hand, he mentally scolded himself. _Get your shit_ _together Winchester_. Now that he had realized his feelings it had become harder to ignore them. Castiel pulled away, his hands still holding Dean's and he smiled.

And Goddammit, it was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen, his eyes crinckled at the corners and they shone in the late afternoon light coming in through the window, Dean he wanted to pull him close and kiss him so badly. _Just passing attraction._

Yeah was so screwed.

_Fin_


End file.
